regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Pirate Edition Chapter 2 Episode 3
Recap Day 195: Truce...Kinda. COMBAT RESUMED: All In. Most of the BanaNARS crew ends up in the water during this fight, between Lily's sleep spell and planks coming out from under them. Combat ends in a Truce. (EL: Calculating the mass of a minotaur in units of Shaq. Thats all i'm gonna say. #MinotaurRights) As the Sohar starts to pull away, December dives into the water to rescue Vek the Minotaur; begin the debate of whether assassins have CPR training. During the recovery, Vek succumbs to his wound. Krag also has passed away. This doesn't sit well with the ladies... A salvo of ballista bolts, catapult rocks, and a crossbow bolt later, the Sohar's crew abandons the deck and runs inside. The BanaNARS begins to give chase to the now adrift Sohar... which is beginning to list on it's port side. December and Lily notice flotsam starting to appear beside the Sohar. Suspecting a scuttling effort, the ladies board the Sohar to try and loot it quickly. Fe and Avacyn approach the aft door, Lily and December the fore. Fe quickly comes across 5 men; one neck deep in the bilge, swinging an axe into the hull, with 4 hanging around talking. Minor Combat: Fe's Fist. Fe puts three swordsmen down in successive blows; Avacyn brings her flail to bear at last and takes down the fourth, leaving just the man with the axe. December arrives on the scene, and with some approving gazes, leaves Fe and Avacyn to deal with the last guy while she loots the ship. She so far has found... a barrel of apples. She eats one, and pockets another. The Axman puts up more of a resistance than his companions, forcing Fe and Avacyn to use their combined might to subdue him.... except that Avacyn's flail finds more of a purchase than expected, shattering his shoulder and killing him. Woops. Meanwhile, December makes it to the captain's quarters, and starts to loot it. A footlocker that's.. well, locked stymies her for a minute before she continues looking... the back of the captain's bureau isn't quite where it should be, though... so she calls for her friends and careful application of the axe is used. Behind it, they find... a ballgown. A white and pink ballgown, and a large pair of heels. (EL: Captain Crossdresser ahoy) They find a gold ingot, a small sack of gems, a couple of decanters of high quality rum. The crew returns to the BanaNARS, with all of the previously mentioned loot. The Sohar continues to sink. (EL: And somewhere, Sinbad sheds a tear.) They decide to split the treasure 5 ways (EL: How they do this is beyond me at this point, as they haven't valued any of the loot.) "Fe, will you teach me how to pray?" "Just... don't say anything." -December and Fe Day 196: Quivering Thighs Lily attempts to detect magic on the chest; it's mundane. So, December is given the green light to pick the lock, which she manages to do after a little while. Inside is a diary, a series of maps, official documents, and a pair of shoes. The shoes are given to a crewman at random. The documents are given to Lily, for reading. The diary is a Captain's Log. It doesn't mention the NARS in particular, the Sohar seems to have been on random patrol. It becomes Lily's bedtime reading. The captain it seems took a shine to a married woman named Sandra from Belwick. The maps are compared to those already in the BanaNARS posession, with little differences found. The group receives news that Hammerfist will be unable to recover from his injury, meaning his right arm is done for. Avacyn evaluates his position as a 'commodity' (EL: I'm fairly sure Stephanie was reaching for the word 'liability' instead here.) Day 199: Brack The Dwarf The group head to Ulth....er no, Barton. (EL: A confusion about what red on the map indicated caused a change in location) Off to the #1 Source of Information (The local bar), dwarven note in hand. Lily decides to strike up a conversation with the dwarf (Appearance: 12) who's having issues getting through the crowd. Lily manages to get him into conversation while the 'tall ones' go to get drinks. The dwarf introduces himself as Brack, and strikes up idle conversation, about literacy, and occupations (he's a goldsmith). "Lily turns a trick and the Dwarf falls asleep." -Neal. (EL: No, this didnt happen, but he said it.) Lily decides to show Brack her Rope Trick, but she wants to do so outside. As they exit the inn together, we draw our show closed on the cliffhanger of a date. * Recap from EtoileLion on reddit. Editorial notes are theirs. Category:Misscliks Pirate Edition Episodes